Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-17738014-20130919232411
Poszłam odprowadzić Armina do drzwi. Oczywiście po drodze zaliczyłam glebę, wtedy brat i Armin zamiast mi pomóc śmiali się. Su: Dzięki... - sama wstałam z podłogi. Ar: Ty łajzo! Hahaha! - Śmiał się razem z Joshem Su: Hahaha. Zabawne. - kopnęłam z całej siły Josha w piszczel. Jo: Ał! A on to co?! - złapał się za nogę i skakał. Już zamierzałam kopnąć Armina, ale był szybszy i uciekł do domu. Su: Josh pomóż mi! - wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę. Jo: Już, już... Ech.. - podniósł mnie. Su: Idę kupić jedznie na impreze - zrobiłam głupią minę i dla jaj zatańczyłam coś w stylu tańca połamańca. Jo: Haha! Ok, ja już załatwiłem muzę. - pomachał telefonem. Su: DJ? - podskoczyłam z wrzażenia. Jo: Zobaczysz... Przyjdzie o 16, czyli za godzinę. - wyszczerzył się. Su: To nie fair! Ok, ja lecę do sklepu. - ubrałam czarne trampki, wziełam torebkę i wyszłam z domu. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Po drodze liczyłam pieniądze, miałam 235 złotych. "Starczy, ale jak kupię alkohol? Wiem oczaruję sprzedawce!....... To się nie uda." zamyśliłam się i na kogoś wpadłam. ???: Jak chodzisz?! - odwrócił się do mnie. Su: Przepraszam... Zaraz? - popatrzyłam na chłopaka. ???: Su? - uśmiechnął się. Su: Mike? - uścisnęłam starego kolegę. Mi: Co tu robisz Su? - nadal się cieszył. Su: Mieszkam, a ty? - puściłam go. Mi: Wiesz... Rodzice się rozwiedli i mój tata się tutaj przeprowadził. Trzy miesiące z matką, a dwa z ojcem. - złapał się za głowę. Su: Uuu... Przesrane. - popatrzyłam ze współczuciem. Mi: Trochę. Gdzie idziesz, jeśli mogę wiedzieć? - zapytał. Su: Do sklepu, robię imprezę. Może wpadniesz? - zapytałam Mike'a. Mi: Chętnie. Będzie alkohol? - zapytał z nadzieją. Su: Postaram się, ale nie obiecuję. - puściłam dla żartów oczko. Mi: Gdzie mieszkasz? Su: Czekaj, mam przy sobie długopis... - wyciągnęłam długopis. Su: Daj rękę. - rozkazałam. Mi: Masz długopis, a kartki to nie? - zrobił śmieszną minę i wyciągnął rękę. Zapisałam mu numer telefonu, i ulice na której mieszkam. Su: Pa! - pomachałam na pożegnanie. Mi: Hej! - odmachał. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Weszłam do sklepu i wzięłam wózek. Dosłownie wisiałam na wózku i jechałam. Pod nosem nuciłam sobie: "They see me rollin’, they hatin’ (...)". Wrzuciłam do wózka 6 paczek chipsów XXL, 4 paczki krakersów, 4 butelki pepsi, 3 kartony soków (pomarańcza, jabłko i porzeczka) i 3 syropy (arbuzowy, miętowy i o smaku gumy do żucia). Su: Ok. Może zrobię pizzę? Tak genialny pomysł! - powiedziałam sama do siebie. Ludzie się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli. Su: No co? Macie jakiś problem? - gniewnie na nich popatrzyłam. Poszłam na dział z nabiałem i wrzuciłam do wózka ser i mleko. Chodziłam i szukałam wszystkich składników. Po paru minutach już je miałam w wózku. Ok, czas załatwić alkohol! Podjechałam z wózkiem do dosyć przystojnego sprzedawcy. Su: Dobry, poproszę 2 wódki (jakieś tam) i 4 sześciopaki piwa (jakiegoś tam). - uwodzicelsko się uśmiechnęłam. Sprzedawca (Sp): A dowodzik jest? - zaśmiał się. Su: Jasne! (kłamałam) - udawałam, że szukam dowodu. Su: Kur... Och, zostawiłam w domu. Możesz mi zrobić wyjątek? - złapałam go za rękę. Sp: Słuchaj.. Wyglądasz na 15 lat i muszę mieć pewność, że jesteś pełnoletnia. - odsunął rękę. Su: Ale mi słodzisz! - głupio zachichotałam. Su: Mam pomysł... Ty mi to sprzedasz, a ja sobie pójdę, ok? - powiedziałam uwodzicielsko. Sp: Może jakbyś była w innym stroju niż ten. - spojrzał na moje ubranie. Zapomniałam, że jestem w dresie! Su: Dobra stary.. Mam 17 lat, za rok mam osiemnastkę, więc możesz mi sprzedać? - byłam coraz bardzej zdenerwowana. Sp: Sprzedam ci jak się ze mną umówisz. - puścił oczko. Su: Ok. - powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Sp: No to stoi! Proszę za wszystko zapłacić 219 złotych i 99 groszy. - wyciągnął rękę po pieniądze. Su: Proszę. - podałam mu kasę i chciałam szybko wyjść. Sp: A numer telefonu? - złapał mnie za rękę. Su: Tak, tak. - podałam mu długopis i dyktowałam. Su: 666-666-001 - oczywiście był fałszywy. Sp: Eee... Dzięki. Trochę prosty ten numer? - powiedział. Zanim to powiedział to już mnie nie było. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zakupy były bardzo, ale to bardzo ciężkie i nie wiem dlaczego? Może przez to picie? Do domu miałam kilkaset metrów. Po drodzę spotkałam Kastiela. Kas: O, Su! - podbiegł do mnie. Su: Yhh... Czego? -było mi ciężko i ledwo mówiłam. Kas: Może pomóc? - zapytał. Su: Tak! - odpowiedziałam i dałam większość siatek Kasowi. Kas: Nie pożałowałaś kasy. - z trudem powiedział. Su: Och, z nieba mi spadłeś! Nie dałabym rady z tymi zakupami. - uśmiechnęłam się. Kas: Dobra, wiem, że się tobie podobam, ale bez przesady. - szatańsko się uśmiechnął. Su: Mógłbyś się chociaż postarać. - popatrzyłam na niego z miną AYFKM. Droczyliśmy się tak, aż doszliśmy pod moje mieszkanie. Su: Wchodzisz? - zapytałam szukając klucza. Kas: Jak chcesz być ze mną sam na sam to powiedz. - znowu się głupio uśmiechnął. Su: Nie bądź śmieszny. Chcesz mi pomóc czy nie? - zapytałam. Kas: Pod jednym warunkiem. Jutro spotkasz się z Maggie. - powiedział. Su: Kim? - zrobiłam minę idiotki. Kas: Tą dziewczyną, która mi się podoba. - zrobił tą swoją słynną minę. Nie wiem czemu, ale te słowa mnie zabolały. To znaczy... Jestem z Arminem, ale przy Kastielu czuję się jakoś... Inaczej. Su: Umowa stoi. - podaliśmy sobie ręce. Otworzyłam drzwi do mieszkania i zobaczyłam Amandę, która siedzi na kolanach Josha. Śmiali się i całowali. Su: Ohyda! Musicie to robić w moim domu? - byłam obrzydzona. Ama: Mi nie przeszkada jak się całujesz ze swoim chłopakiem. - uśmiechnęła się. Kas: Z kim?! - popatrzył na mnie z oburzeniem. Su: Tak! Mam chłopaka, a ty dziewczynę! Nie potrzebuje twojej zgody Kastiel. - położyłam wszystkie zakupy na blacie w kuchni. Kas: Kim jest ten kretyn?! - zapytał się mnie. Su: Co cie to obchodzi?! - krzyknęłam. Kas: Nie chce, żebyś się spotykała z jakimiś debilami! Josh i Amanda uważnie słuchali naszej kłótni. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zrobili sobie popcorn. Su: Kastiel, nie będę czekała, aż w końcu się przestaniesz bawić w swoje gierki! - szturchnęłam go. Kas: Jakie gierki?!- zapytał się wkurzony. Su: Cały czas się mną bawisz! Przyznaj w końcu, że się tobie podobam! Nie będę czekała na to jak się ze mną umówisz! - wykrzyczałam to co myślałam, ale potem się ugryzłam w język i usłyszałam jak Josh powiedział "O ku*wa.", a Amanda "Ooo!". Kas: Naprawdę tak sądzisz? Wiedziałem, że się tobie podobam! - szatańsko się uśmiechnął. Su: Eee... Nie... To nie tak... - zaczerwieniłam się. Josh zauważył, że się zawsydziłam. Postanowił mi pomóc. Miałam łzy w oczach! On wie o moim sekrecie! Su: Fuck, fuck, fuck! - wymamrotałam. Kas nadal się na mnie patrzył. Su: Przestań! - rozkazałam. Kas: Ale co? Aaa... To, że chcesz żebym był twoim chłopakiem! - zaczął się śmiać. Su: Tak ciebie to śmieszy? Mnie śmieszy to, że z takim podejściem do dziewczyn nigdy nie będziesz w stałym zwiąsku! Zobaczysz, umrzesz w samotności! - pobiegłam do pokoju, trzasnęłam drzwiami, usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam płakać. Miałam nadzieję, że Josh skopie jemu tyłek, ale zamiast tego słyszałam kłótnię między chłopakami. Na koniec usłyszałam zamykające się drzwi. Leżałam tak chyba z dobrą godzinę. Co ja zrobiłam?! Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Jo: Su? Mam niespodziankę, chodź na dół. - wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Zeszliśmy na dół i zobaczyłam... Su: DJ!! - podskoczyłam z radości. Jo: Su, przedstawiam ci mojego dobrego kolegę Georga! - podaliśmy sobie ręce. Ge: Gdzie mogę rozpakować sprzęt? - kartony ze sprzętem go zasłaniały. Su: Mamy duży salon, możesz tam to rozpakować i zmontować. - uśmiechnęłam się. Poszłam do kuchni i usiadłam przy blacie. Zaraz do mnie dołączyła Amanda. Ama: Co cię dręczy, mała? - powiedziała troskliwym głosem. Su: Miałam posrany sen... Wiesz... Kastiel i ja się kłóciliśmy... - rozpakowałam zakupy i zaczęłam robić pizzę. Ama: To chyba nie był sen, Su. - pomagała mi w robieniu pizzy. Su: Cholera. On jest taki, że wszystkim wygada. - znowu miałam łzy w oczach. Ama:Nie sądzę.. Podobasz się mu. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Su: Hahaha! Chciałoby się. - wytarłam łzy. - Nie zaraz, mam chłopaka i... - zacięłam się. Ama: Coś tak czuję, że go nie kochasz? Hmm? - podniosła brew. Su: Armina? Koch... Chyba masz rację... - ugniotłam ciasto. Ja robiłam ciasto, a Amanda sos. Nawet dobry jej wyszedł. Wstawiłam 2 pizze do piekarnika i ustawiłam dzwonek w telefonie. Otworzyłam zimne piwo i usiadłam na kanapie. Przglądałam się chłopakom i ich pośpieszałam. Su: Co tak wolno? Za 2 godziny się schodzą goście! - śmiałam się. Jo: Hahaha. - montował głośniki. Poszłam pochować najcenniejsze i najważniejsze rzeczy do mojej łazienki, którą potem zamknęłam. Posprzątałam w całym domu, wyjęłam pizze, nasypałam chipsy do misek, przygotowałam plastikowe kubki, poroztawiałam pepsi na stole i przygotowałam przy barze alkohol. Su: Idę się przebrać! - pobiegłam na górę. Gdy weszłam do sypialni uświadomiłam sobie, że nie przygotowałam żadnego stroju! W pośpiechu zaczęłam przeszukiwać moją szafę. Wygrzebałam z niej czarną ołówkową spódnicę, koszulkę z zespołem Paramore i moje ulubione buty - Creepersy. Szybko się przebrałam i poprawiłam makijaż. Już schodziłam po schodach i usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Su: Chyba jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby goście przychodzili? - powiedziałam sama do siebie. Poszłam do przedpokoju i otworzyłam drzwi. Przede mną stał Armin z konsolą w ręku. Ar: Cześć Su! Przyszedłem ci pomóc. - usmiechnął się i wszedł do mieszkania. Su: Wiesz Armin nie trzeba, już wszystko zrobiłam. - odwzajemniłam uśmiech i zaprowadziłam chłopaka do salonu. Ar: Wow, Su, ale tu czysto! - usiadł na kanapie i się rozglądał. Su: Tak, ale zaraz się wszystko zmieni. - zaśmiałam się i usiadłam obok Armina. Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy dobre pare minut. Gdy nagle musiałam o coś zapytać Armina. Su: Wtedy jak udawałam dziewczynę Alexyego... - przerwałam. Ar: To co? - zapytał. Su: Musiałam iść do łazienki. - znowu przerwałam. Ar: Ok..? Nie chce wiedzieć szczegółów! - zaśmiał się. Su: Nie o to chodzi! Jak wychodziłam to słyszałam jak rozmawiałeś z kolegami na temat „wymarzonej dziewczyny“. - lekko szturchnęłam go w ramię. Ar: To co usłyszałaś? - zaczerwienił się. Su: Nie mówiłeś o mnie. - popatrzyłam na niego i widziałam, że na jego twarzy maluje się zakłopotanie. Ar: Niee... Pewnie nie dosłyszałaś... - był czerwony jak burak i nerwowo się uśmiechał. Su: Może... - przymrużyłam oczy. „Co on kombinuje?“ zamyśliłam się. - Ok, za parę minut 19, idę pokroić pizzę. - powiedziałam i wstałam z kanapy. Gdy pokroiłam pizzę usłyszałam pierwszy dzwonek. Podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. Pierszymi gośćmi byli Violetta, Rozalia i Leo. Su: Cześć! Zapraszam, wejdźcie. - wskazałam im ręką na salon. Roz: Sucrette, brakuje u ciebie falbanek i świecidełek! - wzburzyła się. Su: Tylko nie bij! - zażartowałam. - Viola, pięknie się ubrałaś! - popatrzyłam na Violettę z wielkimi gałami. Jeszcze nie widziałam jej tak ubraniej! Krótka, obcisła spódniczka, top i obcasy? Co zrobili z moją niepewną siebie przyjaciółką?! Viol: Wiesz, dzisiaj tak wyjątkowo. - patrzyła się na podłogę i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Su: Leo, ale elegancki! - spojrzałam na wyskokiego chłopaka Rozy. Roz: Wiem, ja go tak ubrałam! - pochwaliła się Rozalia. Su: Dlatego tak modnie. - uśmiechnęłam się do przyjaciół. Po pewnym czasie przyszli prawie wszyscy goście. Leciała głośna muzyka, ludzie się bawili i nawet poznałam znajomych mojego brata. Josh zaprosił więcej osób niż ja. Brakowało jeszcze na imprezie Kastiela i Lysandera. Chodziłam i pytałam się ludzi, czy ich widzeli, ale na marne. Już miałam dosyć szukania zaginionych kolegów, dlatego poszłam do baru i zrobiłam jakieś drinki (amatorskie), przepisy znalazłam w internecie. Pogadałam z ludźmi i poszłam poszukać Armina. Znalazłam go w gościnnym pokoju razem z Iris. „Co?! W moim domu?!“ stałam z otwartą buzią. O tym co zobaczyłam nie chcę już nigdy myśleć. Można sobie wyobrazić co dwójka podchmielonych nastolatków robiła sam na sam w pokoju. W końcu zorientowali się, że jestem w pokoju. Ar: Su, to nie tak jak myślisz! - zakrył siebie i Iris kołdrął. Su: Nie, a jak?! Bo mi się wydaję, że właśnie przyłapałam was na czymś, na czym nie powinnam was przyłapać! - miałam ochotę przywalić Arminowi i Iris. Ir: Su, ale ja... - próbowała się wytłumaczyć. Su:Nie pogrążaj się już! Ubierzcie się i wypad z mojego domu! - wskazałam im palcem drzwi. Ar: Chyba za ostro reagujesz, porozmawiajmy o tym. Spojrzałam na niego z pogardą. Su: Wiesz Armin, my już chyba nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Gdybym grała teraz w GTA to najchętniej przejechałabym ciebie czołgiem, a potem zalałabym twoje zwłoki benzyną i rozpaliła na nich ognisko. Iris prędko zaczęła się ubierać w obawie, że Sucrette dorzuci ją jako podpałkę do ognia. Opuściłam sypialnię i już po przekroczeniu progu porzuciłam swoją obojętną maskę. Poczułam, że gniew się we mnie wzbiera i zaraz wybuchnę. Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze, więc nikt nie zauważył jak wyszłam do ogrodu. Miałam nadzieję, że będę mogła pobyć sama, lecz nagle zauważyłam dwie postacie siedzące w altanie. Podeszłam bliżej. Kastiel i Lysander siedzieli na ławce. Kas: Su, co ty tu robisz? Nie bawisz się na swojej szalonej imprezce? - naśmiewał się Kastiel paląc papierosa. Su: Tak się składa, że moją ‚szaloną’ imprezę zepsuł Armin. - niemal wykrzyknęłam. Lys: Och...widzę, że to jakaś grubsza sprawa...to ja was może zostawię samych? - powiedział Lysander i uciekł bojąc się, że rozwścieczona Su się na niego rzuci. Kas: Co takiego zrobił twój misiaczek pysiaczek? - zadrwił. Usiadłam obok Kastiela spuściłam wzrok. W moich oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Kastiel zakłopotany zauważył, że sprawił mi przykrość. Przysunął się bliżej. Kas: Su...co się stało? - zapytał. Nie wiedziałam od czego zacząć. Opowiedziałam całą historię i starałam się nie płakać. Gdy skończyłam tylko czekałam na wredny komentarz Kasa i bardzo się zdziwiłam kiedy on...objął mnie. Wtedy już nie miałam siły powstrzymywać się przed łzami, z moich oczu wypłynął wodospad Niagara. Kas: Oj, wypłacz się. Tylko nie obsmarkaj mi koszuli. - zażartował i przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej. Nigdy nie czułam się taka bezpieczna. Chciałam aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Nagle usłyszałam jakieś dziwne jęki. „No nie, czy na tej imprezie wszyscy muszą się macać?“ Jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie była to kolejna para dobierająca się do siebie tylko...napruty Nataniel. Nat: Szłaaa dziweczka do laaaaseczka....nie czekajcie, to nie tak leciało...zaraz....do burdeleczkaaaaa do zielonego. AHA. Do zielonego AHA. Do zielonegoooooooo. To na dobre wyrwało nas z tej romantycznej sytuacji. Su: Czy mi się tylko wydaje czy to Nataniel? Kas: Co ten idiota znowu wyprawia!? Nat: Witam szanowni państwo, jak minął dzieeeeeń? Nataniel ledwo stał na nogach. Su: Wiesz Nataniel, chyba lepiej będzie jak pójdziesz się położyć...a jeszcze lepiej jak wrócisz do domu. Wstałam i chciałam pomóc Natanielowi usiąść, lecz kiedy do niego podeszłam krzyknął: Nat: ALARM! ALARM BOMBOWY! Chwilę później podłoga altany była cała w wymiocinach. Nat: O cholerka...Kastiel ty ruda dziwko, to wszystko przez ciebie! Na twój widok po prostu chce mi się rzygać. Kastiel już przymierzał się do wybicia zębów Natanielowi, ale w porę go powstrzymałam. Su: Kastiel, on jest pijany. Nie ma pojęcia co wygaduje. Kas: Wiesz, co do tego to nie jestem taki pewien. Nat: Hehe Kastiel, ale z ciebie ciota, słuchasz się dziewczyn? Kastiel zabił wzrokiem Nataniela i wyszedł z altany. Pobiegłam za nim. Kas: Jestem tym wszystkim trochę zmęczony, idę do domu. - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nadal był bardzo zdenerowany. Su: Jasne, rób co chcesz. Kastiel bez słowa ruszył w kierunku samochodu. Przez chwilę stałam bez ruchu odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Nie wiedziałam co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Wróciłam do domu i powiedziałam: Su: Przepraszam, ale to już koniec imprezy. Nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Su: HALO, koniec imprezy. Nadal zero reakcji. Weszłam na stół, pokazałam Georgowi, żeby wyłączył muzykę i wydarłam się: Su: KONIEC PRZYJĘCIA. DOBRANOC. Rozwścieczona zeszłam ze stołu. Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie jak na idiotkę i rozczarowani zaczęli kierować się ku drzwiom. Po chwili dom był pusty, a ja nie miałam nawet siły posprzątać. Poszłam do swojej sypialni i po drodze starałam się nie patrzeć w stronę pokoju, w którym widziałam Armina i Iris. Gdy byłam z Kastielem na chwilę o tym zapomniałam, a teraz te wspomnienia powróciły do mnie i bolały jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Zasnęłam w ubraniach. Całą noc miałam koszmary o Arminie. ///// Trochę się rozpisałam. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobało! :)